


Turn Off The Lights

by Heavydirtys0ul



Series: Supernatural bandom boys falling in love [1]
Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Gabe is sixteen in this and an idiot, Incubus!William, M/M, Sort of a little bit based on Turn Off The Lights by Panic! At The Disco, William is actually not that bad, little bit of blood kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/Heavydirtys0ul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I got so sick of being on my own<br/>Now the devil won't leave me alone<br/>It's almost like I found a friend<br/>Who's in it for the bitter end,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Off The Lights

> **_" Turn off the lights,_ **
> 
> **_turn off the lights_ **
> 
> **_Turn on the charm for me tonight,"_ **
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

Gabe hadn’t known what to think of the tiny leather bound book full of scratchy, ominous writing. Not much of it made sense and the translations were a deep set of terror that he knew too well. But the word scrawled at the top in spiky, spider-like writing of crimson read “Incubus,” and suddenly he’s a little too into what he’s reading. As a child, he’d been an avid believer in the supernatural, and as a teenager that belief had tainted just a little, but remained in a weaker state just above his heart. Now, combing a hand through his already tousled hair, he begins to piece together in his mind everything that could possibly be happening in that second. The words are not easy to pronounce, and the candles give an air of worship that he isn’t sure he’s ready to commit too; but nonetheless, he steps within the circle and begins to read the shaky writing into the dusty air.

Nothing happens, not for that moment at least, there’s a shift in the air and Gabe feels his throat tighten as if being gagged, but then convinces himself it’s the work of his mind playing tricks against his imagination. Now unable to protest, he stands slowly and sighs, switching on the real light; as his fingers come into contact with the light switch, he swears he sees golden eyes in the foreground of his mind, but once again puts it too his imagination. He's a little disappointed, for a moment he thoughts had a chance of some company in this empty house, even if it was otherworldly and generally frowned upon.

That night he has a dream, and yet, he’s not entirely sure it’s a dream at all. He’s feeling the cold sweat on his forehead, the bright light that hurts his eyes and the fact his body is restrained but nothing is physically holding him still. The young man quakes in fear, and wants to shout out but once again his throat feels tight and gagged. “You called?” Came a sultry voice, calm and collected like sweet, melted chocolate running over every pain Gabe has ever experienced. That voice makes him feel so calm.

When Gabe had grasped the ethereal forces of the world and pulled them to these forces of reality, what had not been expected was the beauty that stood before him; or perhaps it was how normal, innocent, calm this creature looked. A tall, slender body, with tight black jeans hanging so low on his hips that it was as if his bulge was the only thing keeping them on. Otherwise there was not a stitch on his body, all pale and smooth skin, like porcelain. The golden eyes he had seen before stared straight through him and into his soul, like he was breaking down a wall into his being; this unnerved him greatly but yet there was something about the situation that made his heartbeat slow and pupils widen. Before he can properly articulate in his mind what is happening, the restraints across his body were lifted and he could move. Watching, rather cautiously as the long legs trailed across the room, walking with a sway too his hips and a dark look in his eyes.

Gabe sat up and back against the wall, feeling like a cornered animal whose heart was on fire with fear and lust. “You called me,” Came a sultry whisper, “Don’t be afraid,” the golden eyes pry into his mind, and the curl of delicate pink lips find a spot on his neck. The legs are straddling his own, and he can’t remember the time when the sheets had been pushed back but he can be very sure of how insecure his almost naked body feels next to this angel. Or Demon, he supposes is more accurate. He watches the sway of chocolate hair as it falls gently across his features and all Gabe wants to do is run his hands through it and tug hard, he wonders if the creature would moan.

“D-Do…you have a n-name?” He stammers, because this is an Incubus, no matter how many times he says don’t be afraid, Gabe will remain in a low sort of terror no matter what. He watches a small smile spread across the other’s lips, before like sweet delicacy he presses them against Gabe’s neck again, brushes them gently along the expanse of skin. Gentle hands trail up the old shirt that adorns his body rather tiredly, but the easiness of the touch makes the younger shiver. There’s something hot and cold about this touch, like earthly fires and melting waves, washing down his spine to create a ball of lust.

“William,” Came the soft reply, and as he pulls back he sees the distinct point of fangs when he grins. His heart races; and he catches himself off-guard as he distantly thinks how much he’d enjoy the press of those fangs against the swell of his neck. “You like that name,” He does, he really does, he loves the sound of it, the way the L’s curl around his tongue and the way this man curled around his body. It makes him think however that the only name this creature has is the name its partners chose. Apparently the price for demon promiscuity, although he’s sure there’s terms and conditions to this as a hand crawls down his chest.

The shirt comes off his body and suddenly he’s sliding to lie on his beck, feeling the graze of fangs against his neck and the press of fingertips against his biceps. Kisses trail down his naturally bronzed body, leaving him helpless to squirm and moan against the mercy of William’s teeth and tongue. He’s wearing only boxers, and there’s a prominent bulge by now, as the Incubus sits up and gazes down at his prey. The tight pants were fone without a thought and the body that now straddled his hips couldn’t be the work of the devil, nothing that beautiful could make him believe ill, in fact touching him with soft and careful fingertips almost made him think he were the work of a thing divine. “Pretty,” He whispers, as if unable to prevent his tongue from running with his mind, missing the processing centre in the middle as he blushed.

He’s lying back and there’s hands running along his side, up his chest, playing gently with his body as if looking for the right tune on an otherwise lacking piano. The boxers slide down his hips and immediately a crimson dust flushes his cheeks, hardly noticeable against dark skin. “Fuck,” He whimpered as he felt a curl of a tongue against his length. Gabe looks down the expanse of his body to see the other with eyes closed, savouring the taste of his cock as his mouth danced along his length and pelvis and stomach until he’s back at the younger man’s lips and sliding his hips against the other’s, the friction of their naked cock eliciting a moan from them both. “Ride me?” He squeaks out, because right now it’s all he can think of, this slender body, carved by an unnatural force of nature, moving on top of him. He wants to press his lips against the ivory skin, he wants to press his teeth and nails and he wants the other to bite him and draw blood. William isn’t a vampire, but if he’s sure Demons are what they are, then the enjoyment wouldn’t be too much.

“That’s not the deal sweetie,” A chuckle echoes to his ears and really he wants to pout, but then the other’s head disappears between his legs and there’s a tongue pressed too his entrance. “That’s really not the deal,” came a whisper and he can feel hot air against him, and then tongue and lips and there’s nothing he’s ever experienced like this. For once, perhaps the first time in his life if his sober memory recollects, he is about to get an experience in bed. Fingers feel stranger than a tongue, they’re stiff and cold and William’s are long and curl roughly inside of him.

But five minutes later when his presence is physically inside of him, Gabe can feel his eyes water. He wants to shout a little, and his nails are already breaking skin against the incubus’ back because **_fuck_** , this man knew no gentle. He whines as he pushes in over again, slamming his hips forward whilst Gabe strangled for air in his corrupted lungs and shattered ribs. “Will,” He panted, head tilting back and, as predicted, the cool press like a blade was felt against his neck. Fangs like needles grazed his dark skin. The sight of the Incubus with his blood on his lips, painting him crimson like an ownership, makes him forget again, instead bringing to kiss him fiercely, collecting the droplets of his lips so they were both a vermillion scene. “Fuck,” He mewled as the Incubus pressed inside of him over and over, with little care for his wellbeing and a crave for the taste of his blood.

No matter the details of the night as they blurred, Gabe won’t forget the expression on this Angel’s-Demon’s- face when he came. It’s a cliché and he knows it, bit this thing was already a sculpture of beauty. And then to see him with long hair clutching to a sweat slicked face, heart pounding under his fingertips was a blessing he was sure. The expression of those soft lips, painted in his own life from cerulean veins, parted and panting for air, as if he had tired out the ethereal beauty of a different life. The golden eyes drain to red and the release inside of him is something he’d relive every night forever.

“So what’s the terms?” He asked, drowsy and covered in a mixture of substances. “Am I going to Hell now?” The Incubus stood, painted in the dark light of the stars as his body stood on display. A snort left his lips and he shook his head, claiming a hair tie from his wrist and putting the long, unruly strands up from his eyes. Gabe wondered when he had stopped being scared, somewhere between the touch to his cock and perhaps the bite to his neck he had forgotten to be afraid.

“No, there’s not really a contract to situations like this, we do it to survive, so the Human is just the provider, basically you were just my dinner,” He wipes his mouth and licks his lips before smirking. “Essentially that is,” There’s a hint of gold returning too his gaze again, body still on glorious display against the brush of the moonlight. “But now that you have summoned me once, I can return as many times as I would like, That’s pretty much the deal to be honest,” Gabe smiles, and leans up, the smile becomes a smirk and a grin, and perhaps he shouldn’t be happy, this man has free license to his bed whether he says yes or no.

“You’re welcome anytime,”

But he’s an idiot anyway.


End file.
